


Steamed Hams but it's a Sonnet

by lavenderlionlisa



Category: Memes - Fandom, Steamed Hams - Fandom, The Simpsons
Genre: Gen, Memes, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlionlisa/pseuds/lavenderlionlisa
Summary: (Hint: the title)





	Steamed Hams but it's a Sonnet

Well, Seymour, I at last have gotten here,

Despite the dire directions thou misgave,

I long for lovely luncheons held austere,

Behave, or else thy job prospects are grave.

 

Now what sight doth from yonder oven rise?

The striking smoke that smolders so extreme,

Now Seymour, feed me lunch, don't feed me lies,

Wouldst thou have me believe that smoke is steam?

 

I sit back at the table and reflect

I'm certain thou said "steamed clams" as a lie.

But sayeth it's thy "steamed hams" dialect?

Thine hamburger misnomers I'll apply:

 

For, Seymour, you should see how glad I am,

You're rather odd, but you steam one good ham.


End file.
